Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい-
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Songfic pertama, ya bisa dibilang puisi ketimbang songfic. Gomene haki gak gerti song fic. Lirik lagu dari 2nd ending -Aka-chan to boku- BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka. terserah kalian mau sebut apa ni fic.


**Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい-**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic pertama, ya bisa dibilang puisi ketimbang songfic. Gomene haki gak gerti song fic.

Lirik lagu dari 2nd ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

.

Rouge ni Naritai - _Aka-chan to boku:_

.

.

.

Alone, alone, とい とい~ / Alone, alone, Toi Toi~

.

Terlihat sebuah kelopak mata tertutup. Merasakan sesuatu hal. Entah itu rasa sakit atau penyesalan. Rambut Ravenya tertiup angin.

.

どんな 笑顔すれば / Donna egao sureba/ Jika setiap kali tersenyum.

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven memasuki rumah, disambut pemuda pirang dengan senyum khasnya sambil mengucap salam. Namun si raven hanya melewatinya tanpa mengucap apa-apa.

.

嘘つきじゃないのかな/ Usotsuki ja nai no ka na/ Aku ingin tahu apakah aku ini pembohong.

.

Hal itu membuat si pirang sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk. Air mata hampir keluar. Untungnya dapat ia tahan meski ada beberapa yang merembes.

.

どこ か uch 舞い込んで/ Dokoka uch Maikonde/ Meski disuatu tempat uch terkecil.

.

Perasaannya sangat rapuh. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin di lukai seperti ini. Tanpa disangka tangan kirinya memegang secaring kertas putih.

.

うずく 旨 伝えたいけど/ Uzuku mune tsutaetai kedo/ Memberitahukan rasa sakit ini.

.

Perasaan sakit melanda si pirang. Hatinya ingin menjerit meratapi kebodohannya, karena tak bisa memuaskan sang suami. Semakin di perkuat cengkraman kertas itu hinga berkerut. Foto susminya dengan wanita lain.

.

.

.

ほしい もの は すべて/ Hoshii mono wa subete/ Apa yang Anda inginkan.

.

Terjadi pertengkaran anatara si pirang dengan si raven. Kelihatannya si pirang sudah muak dengan kebohongan si raven. Foto itu sudah menjadi bukti terkuat miliknya.

.

あなた の 中 すべて/ Anata no naka subete/ Semuanya ada dalam diri anda.

.

Si raven mulai berjalan meningalkan si pirang didalam kamar. Dari muka si raven kelihatannya ia sedang senang membuat sang istri marah.

.

赤い血 の なか たんけん した/ Akai chi no naka Tanken shitai/ Tersalurkan ke dalam darah merah.

.

Si pirang menangis dan meraung-raung dikamar sambil menjambak surai pirangnya.

.

会える たび かげき に なる/ Aeru tabi kageki ni naru/ Bergejolak setiap kali bertemu.

.

Ia tak bisa menahan gejolak di hatinya. Itu membuat kontaksi pada perutnya, memberi kesakitan yang sama dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

あなた の 優しい 言葉 が 途切れる と/ Anata no yasashii kotoba ga togireru to/ Semua yang baik terganggu.

.

Si raven tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, lamunannya pun terhenti, semenjak ditingal sang istri ai sering melamun diwaktu sengang. Sekarang di depannya ada seorang anak kecil berusis 3th sedang menatapnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri meski anak itu seperti copy paste sempurna dari kuasa kami-sama. Berdirilah si raven dari tempat duduknya lalu mengangkat si anak dalam pangkuannya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, bibir tipisnya berwarna merah, wajahnya putih, hidung mancung, dan matanya yang cerah bagai langit musim panas.

.

ぐれい の きがかり ざわめいて しまう/ Gurei no kigakari zawameite shimau/ Menimbulkan berbagai kekawatiran.

.

Tangan anak itu menunjuk satu persatu gambar yang ada di kertas. Si raven awalnya tak mau melihat apa yang ia gambar, sebab yang ia tahu anak itu hanya akan mengambar bola spiral yang dianggapnya seperti matahari. Namun sekarang Si raven mata melihat gambar yang ditunjuk oleh anak itu sambil menyebut nama dari setiap gambar.

.

ずるい ことわるいこと/ Zurui koto Warui koto/ Ini buruk sangat buruk.

.

Meskipun gambar itu tak terlalu jelas tapi si raven dapat mengartikan gambar tersebut melalui ucapan sang anak. Memorinya sekarang kembali berputar, kenangan masa lalunya sekarang memenuhi otaknya. Seandainya sang istri masih ada, keluarga ini pasti akan lengkap. Ia membayangkan sang istri sedang membuat masakan didapur, sedangkan si raven dan anaknya menungu sang istri di meja makan.

.

もっと 笑顔 から 始めさせて/ Motto Sugao kara Hajime sasete/ Memulai dengan senyum yang tulus.

.

Tiba-tiba terbayanglah wajah sang istri yang sedang tersenyum kepada si raven.

.

.

(seandainya kejadian itu tak terjadi)

好き だよ あなたの rじゅ に なりたい/ Sukida yo Anata no r ju ni naritai/ Aku ingin menjadi pohon untuk anda.

.

Sebuah truk berjalan menuju sang raven. Si raven tak dapat menghindar kakinya terasa lemas. Matanya sekarang terpejam mencoba menerima nasibnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti terasa ditarik lalu didorong. Mau tak mau matanya sekarang terbuak. Sekarang posisinya terjungkal ke pingir jalan, taklagi di tengah.

.

真夏 の夢 を えがきだすよに/ Manatsu no yume wo egakidasu yo ni/ Sebagai penyejuk pertengahan musim panas.

.

Terbelak-lah matanya mengetahui siapa yang tengah menolongnya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju sang korban.

.

どんな 香り なら 横張りになれる/ Donna kaori nara Yokubari ni nareru?/ Rasakan ketenangan apapun itu?

.

Ia mengenali sang korban. Diangkatnya kornan tersebut, lalu dipeluk. Ia tak percaya atas apa yang ia saksikan, meski sekarang penampilannya tak seperti dulu. Di pegannya perut sang korban. Pandanganya sekarang mengarah pada paha sang korban. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

.

そっと 伝えて/ Sotto tsutaete PLEASE... PLEASE.../ Kelembutan ini... PLEASE(berikan)... PLEASE(berikan)...

.

Si raven mulai meratapi kebodohannya.

.

.

.

好き だよ あなたの rじゅ に なりたい/ Sukida yo Anata no r ju ni naritai/ Aku ingin menjadi pohon untuk anda.

.

Di sinilah si raven setia hari menjelang sore, menunggu sang istri terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

真夏 の夢 を えがきだすよに/ Manatsu no yume wo egakidasu yo ni/ Sebagai penyejuk pertengahan musim panas.

.

Mata sang istri masih saja tertutup, menyembunyikan sapir indahnya. Air mata sang raven tak dapat terbendung. Bagaikan keran yang bocor, setiap kali ia menemui sang istri.

.

どんな 香り なら 横張りになれる/ Donna kaori nara Yokubari ni nareru?/ Rasakan ketenangan apapun itu?

.

Sekarang si raven meraih tangan sang istri. Air matanya jatuh ketelapak tangannya bersamaan dengan kecupan yang diberikannya. Sedangkan anaknya yang melihat tingkah sang ayah hanya dapat membelakan mata lebar-lebar. Meskipun ia hanya anak berusia tiga tahun, namun ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh orang tuanya. Air mata anak itu sekarang mulai mengalir.

そっと 伝えて/ Sotto tsutaete PLEASE... PLEASE.../ Kelembutan ini... PLEASE(berikan)... PLEASE(berikan)...

"Naruto aku mohon sadarlah..."

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

* * *

Satu lagi fic geje yang aneh.

ada yang bingung?

aku jelasin: Sasuke selingkuh, naruto tahu lalu memotertnya. pertengkaran dipagi hari, sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukan kalau dia hamil. jadi ia nunggu sasu pulang. eh setelah pulang ia marah2 geje. yang seterusnya pasti kalian ngerti.

ah...

ini fic aneh ya...

akhir kata review...


End file.
